The Bet
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: It was started from a simple doubt. Kira was sured that there would be a girl who would possibly not fall for Athrun, so, he made two bets with the latter. But then, he wasn't sure anymore until he found her. So, who will win the bets? REWRITE
1. Default Chapter

**AN : Guys, I was reading back my chapters and I realize how I made so many errors, therefore, I've try my best to rewrite it along with new plot. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Thank you for reading :)**

**

* * *

THE BET**

-x-

Chapter 1** Join The Bet**

-x-

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and the park was full with many people. There were mothers who brought their child to play at the park or some kids playing with their peers. In the middle of the park, there was a fountain where five good looking guys were sitting near it. These five guys got the most attention in the park, yet neither of them seemed to care about that.

"Hey, I think they are all staring at us, am I right?" asked one of them with shoulder length silver hair. He wore a white t-shirt with abstract picture on it and black pants. He turned his head to his left side where all his friends were sitting (he was sitting at the end of the row).

"Yeah, I know it, just leave it, Yzak." Another guy with shorter black hair, who was sitting just beside the silver hair guy – Yzak – replied it reluctantly.

"Maybe you'll ignore it, but I won't. That is my intention." The navy blue hair guy with emerald eyes, who was the main attention, interrupted the other guys conversation. He was the one sitting in the middle, who placed a gentle smile on his face.

Yzak just looked to the navy blue hair guy with a confused face, while another guy took part in the conversation. "What do you mean Athrun?" This time, it came from a guy with auburn hair, sitting beside the blue hair guy –Athrun.

The last lad in the group, a guy with tanned skin and blonde a bit spiky hair punched the auburn guy's head slowly. "Don't be stupid Kira! You realize that Zala could make any girls fall for him, don't you?" the blonde hair guy said that.

"Damn straight you were right, Dearkka Elthman." Athrun said that cheerfully as he tossed his hands with Dearkka, the blonde guy, in front of Kira.

Kira seemed in a deep thought, while the others had continued to another conversation. "But, I still believe that there will be one girl who couldn't fall for Athrun's charm." Kira murmured softly.

Even though it was soft, but it was loud enough to be heard by the others. Dearkka looked at Kira with a disbelieve face and asked the other lad, "So, you don't believe in Athrun's charm, do you?"

"It's not like that, but, maybe you can say it like that. I just believe that there will be one girl who will not fall for him. That's for sure." answered Kira.

The black hair guy suddenly interrupted, breaking the tension between Athrun and Kira. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Shinn, you are as slow as a snail." Dearkka mocked Shinn and chuckled until Shinn glared at the former. "Nah, anyway, we are talking about Athrun's charm. Do you also believe that there will be one girl who wouldn't fall for it?"

Shinn thought for a moment before shook his head weakly. "No, not really. I just think that all girls will fall for his charm, but it will be just like that. No more, no less. I think."

"We can stop talking about this topic, can't we?" asked Yzak, who was getting infuriated with the topic. He was thinking, _'What's so wrong about that? Geez, I can't believe they are arguing over some stupid statement.'_

They could sense that Yzak didn't like the topic, so, all of them nodded slowly except Kira, who was still in his thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I know!" He exclaimed it happily that all his friends turned their head to him. "How about we do a bet Athrun? If I can find a girl that will not take an interest or fall to your charms in two weeks, you must obey whatever I tell you for one month, how's that?" It took a few minutes for Athrun before he nodded his head slowly. "And, if I have found the girl, you have another one month to change her opinion and make her fall for you charm. But, if you fail _again_, well, you have to obey me for another two months. How's that?"

"You mean you want two bets?" asked Athrun to convince both of them. The others just looked at both guys, thinking it might be a bad idea or not? Kira nodded to reply to Athrun's question. "Alright then. Two bets for you." They shook their hands to approve the bets while telling the others as the witness for these _stupid_ bets.

And that's the start of the bet.

The next day, Kira tried her best to find a girl to win the bet, which mean a girl who **would not** fall for Athrun's charm, but so far, he found none. And it almost two weeks already, yet Kira hadn't found the girl _yet_.

"Geez, I must find the girl. If only some miracles could happen. Gosh, I wish I didn't start that stupid bet. I can not imagine myself obeying him for one month! Like hell!" shouted Kira as he was passing by the street. All the pedestrians were looking at him as he was a new kind of species.

He was walking to nowhere, just wandering around, hoping that there would be a miracle happen and he could just find the _perfect _girl. Beware Kira, because what you hope might be happen soon.

Kira was too concerned in his thought that he didn't realize there was a girl walking to his side and suddenly they bumped to each other. He was lieing on the hard pavement material and when he tried to get up, he touched something soft. He did not what it was until he heard a scream above him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING AT? PERVERT!" shouted a girl with blonde hair, who was on top of Kira and whom Kira bumped into.

Feeling nervous, Kira quickly took back his hands and followed the girl to stand up. He apologized to the girl many times. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Kira apologized once again yet to no avail. "I really am sorry for that. Pardon me. Anyway, are you alright?" asked him with concern.

That caught the girl attention. She shouted back at him. "Don't you see? I was fine until you bumped into me. If you paid attention more to your surrounding, you would not bumped onto me, you know that?"

"Right, I apologized once again. It just, I was in a deep thought just now. Sorry." Kira bowed to the girl this time.

"Stop apologizing! Don't you see that your sorry goes to no where?" said the girl. People were watching them yet they didn't seem to care about that. The pedestrians were looking at this commotion and wondered what could happen next.

"Yeah, you're right." Kira finally back to his sense again. He smiled to her softly. "By the way, as an apologize, how about I treat you for lunch?"

The girl looked at him suspiciously. Normally, people would just say sorry and then walk by, but this guy seemed different and anyway, she did not think that this guy could possibly do anything wrong to her. Besides, he looked _weak._ She nodded for the invitation which made Kira smiled widely. Now that made the girl realized there's something familiar with Kira, however, she pretended that it was just her imagination.

"Alright, but first, I need to call my friend. Do you mind with that?" asked Kira as he reached his cell phone. Now the girl's suspicious arise again, but seeing Kira's genuine feeling towards her, she nodded slowly and waited for him.

_Meanwhile…_

Athrun was walking around the park to have some sightseeing. "Geez, the bet is easy. All I have to do is to be gentle with them and boom, they're already mine. Now, I need to think what I'm going to ask Kira to do for me. Hmm…let's see."

Suddenly, his cellphone was buzzing and he reached his pocket to take it. "Hello, Athrun's speaking."

"**Athrun, it's Kira!"**

"Oh, hi Kira. Do you now realize my charm?" joked Athrun.

"**Yeah, whatever. I'm just thinking, do you have time now?"**

"Anything for my best friend. So, what's this? You have finally gave up? Or you have found _the girl_?"

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I'm just asking if you have time for lunch with me and my new friend?"**

"Of course I have, so, where is it?"

"**Well, the café we use to hang out with others. I'll see you in 10 minutes."**

With then, they bid good bye and Athrun walked to the café.

* * *

At the café

Kira and the blonde girl had arrived to the café earlier than Athrun. They had asked for the menu and looked through it. Both of them had decided what food they're going to order and now they're waiting for it along with Kira's friend, Athrun. The blonde girl seemed so curious about Kira's friend. Not that she suddenly found interest with _Athrun_ or something. Hell, she didn't even know Athrun for God's sake! She just didn't like the idea of waiting someone that she didn't know.

"So, who are we waiting?" asked the blonde girl curiously.

Kira just smiled to her while saying, "We'll see it soon. By the way, my name's Kira Yamato. Just call me Kira, if you don't mind."

The blonde girl nodded as she was putting the information inside her head. "My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. Either Cagalli or Cags is fine with me."

"Gee, what a weird name." Kira started. "But I like it anyway." He smiled genuinely to her as she smiled back as her reply.

"Same goes to yours." They were laughing with Cagalli's statement.

Suddenly, a navy blue haired guy approached them. It was now Cagalli turned around to see who that guy was. Her amber eyes met with those mesmerizing emerald eyes. For instance, she felt captivated with those, but then she turned around to ignore him.

The same went to Athrun. He realized the girl was staring at him and he found himself mesmerized by those innocent amber eyes. A sly smirk appeared on his face when he found the girl turned her head around. He thought at that time his charm_ had worked _like usual, but hell did he wrong.

"I'm sorry I was late, Kira." Athrun apologized to them.

Kira stood up and pleased Athrun to sit beside the former. "Athrun, finally. We've been waiting for you like hell. Cagalli." He called her name and that got her attention.

'_So her name is Cagalli. What an unique name.'_ thought Athrun.

"Please meet my friend." He pointed to Athrun. Athrun nodded his head then mentioned his name. "My name is Athrun Zala, nice to meet you."

"Cagalli Yula Attha." Cagalli answered shortly and changed her view again.

Then they sat on the chair. After Athrun ordered his food, they began the conversation again. "So, I see you're the guy we've been waiting for, right?" asked Cagalli to open a conversation.

Athrun just nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's me. Is there something wrong?" asked Athrun softly to her like he did to any other girl. But, somehow Athrun realized that this girl was different. He just didn't know it _yet._

Cagalli quickly shook her head. "It's not like that. It just…" She looked nervous, trying to find the perfect word to describe him.

'_Gotcha_.' Athrunt thought in his mind, while Kira just watching the new 'couple' who seemed to forget that he was there at the entirely time. Kira let out a sigh thinking it might be a sign that Cagalli was falling for his friend. However, he didn't believe what he heard just now.

"I'm sorry. It just, I don't like your attitude. I'm sorry if I offend you in some way. I know guy like you and to tell the truth, I'm not really fond about that. Sorry."

And that made everything changed. It seemed that Kira had won the bet for now and it's up to Athrun's charm to make her fall for him in one month.

**

* * *

**

**Err…actually that's the end of this chapter. I was laughing when I wrote Kira was scared. It was weird that a guy kind like Kira will scare. Hahahaha...**

**What will happen to both of them? Will Athrun do everything to win the bet? Will Cagalli find out about the bet? We'll see on the next chapter. By the way, I'm rewriting the next chapter so, please be patient :)**

**Please read and review it for me. Thx**

**Regards,**

**Vaughnthephantom**


	2. The Reason

Chapter 2 **The Reason**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"No, I don't mean I hate you, I just don't like a guy kind a like you."

"HAH?" Athrun and Kira were surprised about that. Kira smirked, Athrun was shocked about that. _'She must be the one.' _thought Kira. _'No, it can't be!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Kira, can I talk with you for moment?" asked Athrun and Kira went towards to Athrun still with a smirk on his face.

"I win, Athrun."

"Yes, I know. I will follow what you want one month. You win the first bet but I still have the second bet for win."

"Nah, I think you will lose. Remember if you can't change her mind you will follow what I want for 3 months."

"Have you told her about our bet?"  
"Nah, not yet, why do you care about that?"

"No, I just…I just want to ask about that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Excuse me, I know that I couldn't say this, but actually I must go now. Do you mind about that?" interrupted Cagalli.

"No, it's okay. By the way do you have time next week?" asked Athrun.

"Yes I have, what's the matter with that?"

"Nah, I just want to ask. How about we go out next week?"

"You mean a date?" asked her curiously.

"No, yes, I mean yes a date. Do you mind about that?" asked Athrun nervously.

'_Gee, it is the first time in my life I see Athrun Zala ask someone to go to date with nervous. I think this bet is funny thought.' _thought Kira in his mind. Athrun gave Kira a 'Don't you think that I don't know what you are thinking' look. Kira just smirked saw that look.

"Okay, since I free next week why not?"

"Okay, then I will pick you in front this café at 1 o'clock."

"Sounds good to me. Then bye, I must go now." She looked into her watch. "Oh gosh, I late. Bye everyone. Thanks for everything." She waved to them and ran quickly.

"I win the first bet Athrun and you must win the second bet or else you will be my servant for 2 months later."

"I know, I know. Anyway, I want you to talk to her about everything."

"Talk about what?"

"Look, I agree about this bet, but it doesn't mean that you can play the girl or even lie to her."

"I don't lie to her, I just haven't told her about everything, okay?" Athrun looked not satisfied with that and he left the café with furiously. Kira smirked and yet he also felt guilty for be lying to that girl.

"I will tell about this bet to that girl." Kira said that before he went out from the café.

* * *

The next day, Athrun didn't want to talk to Kira or even watch him. He ignored him, Athrun knew it will look like he was childish, but Athrun still ignored him even after the other asked him to make a good relationship again with Kira. Shinn didn't like the situation so he decided to put them together and so they could talk each other.

"Okay, enough! I think you two need to speak each other." Shinn stand up and he gathered Athrun and Kira.

"Okay, I will talk to you, Kira as they wish me to do that. I want to ask, have you said to that girl about this bet?"

"You mean Cagalli? Yes, yesterday I saw her and I told about that bet." Athrun looked relieved after he heard Kira said that.

"I never known you will never lie to a girl. I mean how you can date with many girls but never make a lie?" asked Kira.

"I just tell them the truth, if I don't like them, I will tell them that I don't like them."

"I can never read your mind, Athrun. So, how about Cagalli?"

"It because I make a bet with you, Kira so I must lie to her, pretended that I like her, but actually I was fascinated with her behavior. You know, this is the first time for me that a girl doesn't like me."

"Hey! Anyway, I win the first bet, so you must follow for what I want for 1 month right?" Athrun nodded.

"I want you to help me."

"What?"

"Look, I fell in love with a girl, but I can never talk to her. Can you please help me to do that?"

"Hah? So you make this bet, just to make me to help you?" Kira nodded.

"Okay, then. Now, who is that lucky girl?" Kira smirked and he asked Athrun to follow him and they went to the library.

"So you like a clever girl, hah?" teased Athrun.

"Kind of that. Is there any problem?" asked Kira. Athrun shook his head. Kira pointed to a girl with pink-haired and she was reading a thick book. Then they sat with opposite that girl. Kira's face turned into red.

"Kira, Kira. Now talk to her." whispered Athrun. Kira didn't do that since he was too embarrassed of that.

"Kira, if you don't go now and talk to her, you will lose your chance."

After a while argue with Athrun's argument, Kira decided to talk to that girl.

"Excuse me, can I sit beside you?" That girl moved her head up and looked at Kira then smiled at him.

"Sure, why not?" Kira moved and sit beside that girl.

"What are you reading at?" asked Kira.

"Oh, I am reading a book about physic since we have an assignment to make a reviewer about this part."

"Can I help you, then?"

"Sure." Kira helped that girl to collect some data. Athrun smirked to them and he went out from the library and bumped into someone. The one he bumped into was a person that he knew. It was Cagalli.

* * *

**Thanks for read my story. Sorry to update this kind a long, but I hope you'll like this story and sorry for the strange end for this chapter. I promise I will update the next chapter faster. Please review it for me. Thx

* * *

**


	3. Invitation

**The Bet**

* * *

Chapter 3 **Invitation**

* * *

Athrun bumped into a certain blonde girl, but he didn't know it was a girl until he heard the girl growled about something. Athrun pat his head just to decrease the pain on his head.

"Athrun." He heard the one he bumped into calling out his name. The voice was so soft, so mesmerizing and he remembered that he had heard that voice recently, he just didn't remember when or where. He was too busy to help the person to collect the book that was falling on the floor rather than to look at the person. After collecting all the books, he turned his head and looked a familiar face. It was Cagalli! Of all persons that went to the library, he bumped into Cagalli. It must be either the fate was in his side or in the other side.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun with a shock tone or maybe a louder tone that made the librarian asked him to be quiet.

Cagalli giggled looking Athrun was so confused seeing her at there. He gave the book to her and she just received them and thanked him.

"Wonder I'm here?" asked Cagalli to him with a smile. Athrun nodded slowly. "Well, it won't be matter if I carry this first to the table right?" asked her with a soft smile. Athrun just looked like a person that didn't know what to do, but being a gentleman as he was, he took some the books and helped her to put those books on the table just close to them.

"I work here as the librarian, of course. Now, I remember why I think I am so familiar with Kira's face." She mentioned that and pointed to Kira, who was sitting next to Lacus and helping her to do some of her projects.

"Oh, I could see that." Athrun just giggled hearing her statement. They took a seat and Athrun sat beside Cagalli.

"Well, so, Mr. Charming Guy, have you found out how to charm me?" asked Cagalli, giggled. Athrun remembered his first intention when Cagalli mentioned that. He just remembered about the bet and how ridiculous was the bet.

"Nah, not yet. Anyway, I don't know much about you, so how about we go for a date? And I won't take no as an answer."

Cagalli giggled. "Well, Mr. Charming Guy."

"Athrun, my name's Athrun, Cagalli." He said with a very attractive smile and every girl could just fell for that smile. Well, every girl but that didn't mean Cagalli was one of them.

"Well, Athrun. I won't give no for your question then. So, when will it be?" asked her.

Athrun thought for a moment, figured what time should be the best. That day was Thursday, if tomorrow he asked her to go out, surely she must do her work and he also needed to do his project. After all he was still a student and she was the same. But, he just couldn't wait for Saturday, he knew for some reason the faster it was the better it would be. Moreover, he knew Saturday would full of people and he just didn't like crowd.

"Since you don't know when, how about I give the time, hm?"

"Okay." He smiled and stared to those mesmerizing amber eyes.

"Hmm…how about tomorrow at lunch time? I think I've some free time since I have a holiday tomorrow."

"Alright, then I'll pick you up at twelve here then we can just figure where we shall go next or maybe I will the one who figure it out." He smirked to her. Cagalli giggled. They continued their conversation and the world just seemed for both of them. They didn't notice that Kira and Lacus was actually glancing to them once and found it was funny.

"Your friend seems to like my friend, I can see that." She smiled to Kira, who sat next to her.

"Yeah, I know that. Your friend must be really special then that she can make my charming friend into the 'shy' one." Kira made that joke which Lacus replied by a small chuckle. She stared at Kira's amethyst eyes for what seemed eternity and she couldn't resist the charm from those eyes. She was already captured by those eyes every time she found those eyes were glancing to her.

On the other hand, Kira just didn't believe it was reality because before he could just try to steal a glance to her and stare at her in shadow. He just couldn't believe that he was now sitting beside the girl of his dream and talking each other like an old friend.

Fortunately for them, there were many things they share in common, for example Kira liked to read biography book because it was so interesting to read someone's journey and Lacus also had the same idea. However, there are also some things that they didn't share the same with. For example, Lacus just like to drink a coffee with two spoon of sugar, but Kira couldn't stand for a sugar, he just didn't like it. Like Athrun and Cagalli, they felt the world was just for both of them and didn't feel that everyone was at there as well.

Far behind the shelves, the astronomy's shelves, there was a guy with light blue hair was watching them with anger and _jealousy_. He had watched them, Athrun and Cagalli ever since they talked to each other and he felt envy for Athrun for he couldn't get near with Cagalli that close. The guy itself wasn't quite attractive and charming like Athrun, but he had his own charm itself. He had a cute face, a pair of eyes that had the color of sea, a well built body and he seemed smart too. He was wearing a blue sleeveless cloth with short white pants. Some girls would find him quite attractive, but he was too busy to stare at both Athrun and Cagalli.

_

* * *

to be continued…_

**

* * *

Guys, I'm sorry -*bow lowly*- I didn't update as soon as I can because I have a lot of tests and they are my final tests so, I just don't have quite enough time to continue and sorry if this chapter is too short...I promise it'll be longer for the next chapter  
**

**I deleted from chapter 3 'till chapter 8 and am trying to rewrite those chapter again with the new plot. Just hope you'll enjoy it n,n**

**Thanks for reading -*hugging everyone*- and for reviewing -*hugging the reviewers*-**

**Enjoy your reading and don't forget to review lol**

**Gbu all n,n**

**C u later and if possible c u soon xD**

**Regards,**

**VaughnThePhantom**


	4. Will the Date turn out Bad or Good Part1

**Warning:**

An AU fic, that means the character can be very OOC or maybe not? Well, I like the idea of having Athrun as a shy guy with playboy personality as a mix up. Probably a unique one Lol, anyway, enjoy the story.

Another warning for you guys, grammatical error and maybe the so long update.

**The Bet**

* * *

Chapter 4 **Will the Date turn out Bad or Good? Part 1**

* * *

As he looked at his watch, which showed almost twelve o'clock, he sped up his steps. He wanted to make sure to arrive on time. Alright, now he looked like a girl who wanted to make a good impression on her first date. It wasn't look like him. Yeah, but ever since meeting that girl, he hadn't been himself. When he arrived at the library, people came in and out while holding some books. Some with their friends, some didn't. He scanned around, didn't find what or instead who he was looking for, he let out a sigh of relief.

He walked slowly into the library while holding whatever he had been bringing with him the whole time. After he got into the library, he looked around and smiled after he had spot a blonde girl behind the librarian desk. A smirk was put on his face. While he moved towards that desk, every girl in the library couldn't take their eyes off from him. He was gorgeous. Most of all, he had the charm that they couldn't resist it.

The blonde girl was giving a smile for the last borrower. She gave a smile for him after giving him the book that he was borrowing. She noticed the navy blue guy walking to her place. How could she not notice when everybody suddenly focused on one place and she didn't? She smiled at his appearance. He was wearing a blue denim shirt with black cotton pants that suited him perfectly. She shook her head upon his arrival to the desk.

"I see someone like the attention." She said sarcastically while standing up to face him. Oh, how those girls wished they could be at her place.

"It's not my fault I'm that charming, you know?" He answered playfully and raised both his hands.

The blonde girl just chuckled hearing that statement. "So, I see someone has made sure he arrived on time, eh?" she asked again, this time with her usual tone.

He nodded, "Yeah, I can't make this beautiful girl waiting for me right?" He smiled as he gave her what he had been holding the whole time.

She received it with a question mark on her mind. What she received was a small blue plastic bag. Carefully, she opened the bag and took a look inside. She took out a small dog key holder. The dog was made of cotton and it was so soft. It didn't take too long for her to like that gift she had just received. "Thank you." She smiled wider to him as he just nodded as an answer.

"So, how could you know I like puppies?" she asked while walking out from her desk, exchanging her shift with the one after her.

"Lucky guess, I think." He said calmly as he helped her to wear her minx leather jacket. It was cold at that time and she didn't want to take chance freezing out there, so, she brought her jacket.

"Like I would buy that." She answered that as she didn't believe that it was just a lucky guess.

Believe it or not, what he said was the truth, Cagalli. Athrun was just guessing whether she would like it or not. He found that it was quite cute and hoped that Cagalli would like it. He was very happy to found that she liked it and she even quickly put it at her home keys. "Yeah, believe me it's true."

She stopped to stare at him closely. She stared at his eyes long enough to find that there's no lie inside them. She shrugged her shoulder and followed him to wherever they were going. "Guess you are lucky then. Most people will think that I like lion or something."

He looked at her as she said that innocently. He shook her head as a smile crossed on his face again, "Care to tell me why?"

"Maybe they think since I'm so stubborn, masculine, you name it, they think lion suits me better. Oh, and because my blonde hair too!" She answered that with passion.

He chuckled upon hearing her spirit. "Yeah? I can see why then. To tell you the truth, I was thinking to buy lion too. I mean the key holder. But, I found that the puppy is very cute and I am sure every girl will like it, so, yeah, you know the rest."

"I see, anyway, where are we heading too?"

"You'll see and I bet you'll like it."

oOoOoOo

They were heading to a small mix up restaurant called 'Axia' with two floors. The decorations were simple, only some knick-knacks were put in the window. The walls were painted lavender. The floor was made by the finest quality of food. It was lunch time, so, there were many tables had been filled. Athrun walked to the cashier telling that he had made an appointment with his name. The waiter nodded and took both Cagalli and him to their table. The table was located on the second floor at the corner of the restaurant but next to the window, so, they could see the view outside through the window.

The waitress gave them the menu and waited for their order. While doing so, the waitress didn't want to lose the chance to flirt Athrun. Athrun, as a gentleman he was, just smiled to her and ignored her as he asked Cagalli what his company wanted for lunch. After taken the order, the waitress got back to the counter and put their order.

"I see the girl didn't want to lose the chance, eh?" Cagalli spoke to make a conversation.

"What? I see jealousy here?" He asked playfully as he tried to study Cagalli and her behavior.

She just shook her head, "Nah, just want to say that there's a girl here that you need to make sure fall for your charm." As she mentioned the word _fall_ she put a quotation using her own hands. Athrun just chuckled. "Glad can humor you." She said sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was something that kept bugging Athrun and he needed to make sure before everything was too late. "There's something I want to know." He started and she gave a sign for him to continue, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

There was a silence between them before she burst out laughing. Athrun felt irritated with her response. She tried to calm down as she wept her tears. "I'm sorry. It just..bwahaha.. Sorry." She tried to regain her composure and after she did, she tried to talk. "Well, hell no! How could I agree with the bet if I have already had a boyfriend?" Athrun let out a relief. "By the way, speaking of the bet, I just remember something. This is a bet between you and your friend right?" Athrun nodded slowly. "And while I had been brought unto this, don't you think I suppose to take part too?"

"You mean you want?" Cagalli nodded before Athrun could finish his sentence.

"Yes, Athrun Zala. I want to join the bet too. So, here's it. If I win, meaning you could not make me fall in love with you in one month, then you have to do a favor for me, which is you have to treat me lunch for one week and I choose the place."

"And if I win?" asked Athrun proudly.

"Confident, ain't we?" Athrun just shrugged his shoulder as an answer. "Hmm…let's see, well, I guess I'll have to treat you lunch then."

"No." Athrun interrupted her. "No?" asked her, confused. Normally, people will just say it was an usual bet right? Well, she thought, it's no wrong to hear what he wants. "If I win, you'll be my girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" she was shocked upon hearing the statement. What the hell was going on? She would be dating him if he won? Like hell he would. "And shall I ask why?"

Athrun stared at her for long time made her felt unease before he answered. "Well, I think that's the best reward right? I mean, if I win that means you have fallen for me, so, if we go dating, I don't think there's any harm in it right? Besides, I kind a feel we are going to make a great couple, don't you think?"

Okay, what he said was reasonable. Even if she didn't think she will fall for him, what he said was truth. She would probably feel devastated if the bet ended and she found herself heartbroken. Now maybe she knew why girls like him. He was gentle. He didn't want to say a lie even though it would hurt someone and top of all, he tried very best at the same time for not hurting others. Later, she found herself nodding for his answer. It gave a smirk for his face.

This bet had become more than he had expected and he liked it. He was looking forward it, the fun. This bet would turn either a curse or luck for both of them, depended on how the destiny would want it to be. For now, the curtain had raised. The stage had been set.

oOoOoOo

**Way to go Athrun! What a reasonable statement he had given. Now, let's wait for the next chapter shall we? Let's hope this date won't turn into a disaster, shall we? Gosh, hope I have the time to continue this fic, btw, I would like to thank to you guys who had reviewed to me. Thank you so much **** I appreciate your review.**

**I change the plot because I think the plot before was too complicated and too exaggerating (if you got what I mean xP)**

**Anyway, reviews are very welcome ^^**

**Regards,**

**VaughnThePhantom**


End file.
